MRAP
The MatarHorn Trucks MRAP is a vehicle in Watch Dogs 2. Design The MRAP (Mine-Resistant Ambush Protected vehicle) is an armored truck taking design influence from the and the The overall design, side doors, windows and rear end could have been derived from the G4 variation of the BearCat, with the front end and headlights of the G2 variation. The front end is largely dominated by the front bumper, front defense, LED emergency lights and grilled headlights, followed by a flat and vented hood, along with small vents on the front fenders of the vehicle. The sides of the truck sports large stepsides, several handlebars and circular cases, a feature seen on real-life armored trucks for carrying multiple SWAT personnel. The windshield and front door windows are of a normal look, while the rear door, rear compartment and rear end door windows are tinted. The roof is equipped with a LED lightbar, halogen lamps and an unusable circular roof hatch. The rear end is equipped with the same features as in the sides, rear light units in the upper and lower side and two LED lights above the rear doors. Performance The performance of the MRAP is as expected from an armored vehicle, having an average top speed and acceptable low-geared acceleration. Due to the vehicle's short wheelbase, the handling is responsive. Its main feature, the armor plating, is a massive advantage against other players and enemies, giving it outstanding lead by protecting the player from bullet damage. The vehicle's engine is also heavily protected thanks to the thick hood and the front bullbar, which also allows the vehicle to plough through fences, trees and walls, and ram other vehicles off the road with little struggle. Despite the window armor, the player is still susceptible to damage from bullets should they hesitate to avoid such threats. The vehicle features a twin-cam turbocharged inline-6 diesel engine. Notable Owners *San Francisco Police Department, SWAT division. Gallery White MRAP-WD2-ingame-white.png|In-game, white. MRAP-WD2-front-white.png|Front view of the white MRAP. MRAP-WD2-rear-white.png|Rear view. MRAP-WD2-frontview-white.png|Front, white. MRAP-WD2-sideview-white.png|Side, white. MRAP-WD2-rearview-white.png|Rear, white. MRAP-WD2-profiling-white.png|Profiling, white. SWAT MRAP-WD2-ingame.png|In-game. MRAP-WD2-front2.png|Front view of the MRAP. MRAP-WD2-rear2.png|Rear view. MRAP-WD2-frontview.png|Front. MRAP-WD2-sideview.png|Side. MRAP-WD2-rearview.png|Rear. MRAP-WD2-profiling.png|Profiling. Locations *Seen parked in police stations in Stanford University. *Will appear at Heat Level 4 and 5. Will carry two Elites at 4 dots, and one Enforcer and one Elite at five. Can also carry police K-9s, and sometimes it will carry 4 Elites at Heat Level 4 and 1 Enforcer and 3 Elites at Heat Level 5. The Enforcer is always the driver during Heat Level 5. *Available in the Auto Elite car dealership, for $180,000. *Will spawn in the side mission Bad Publicity. Depending of the outcome, the target will be suddenly surrounded by SWAT members. Once the player leaves the privacy invasion, there will be three Cruisers and two MRAPs ouside the target's house. *A white MRAP is sometimes seen on Yerba Buena Island, north of the suspension bridge span of Bay Bridge, in a restricted area. Stealing this can sometimes result in Umeni-Zulu pursuing the player. Trivia *'MRAP' is the abbreviation of Mine-Resistant Ambush Protected, a term for vehicles that are designed specifically to withstand (IED) attacks and ambushes. Navigation Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in Watch Dogs 2 Category:Heavy Vehicles Category:Emergency Vehicles Category:Police